Pluie
by Akabara Hikari
Summary: Ketika hujan menjadi sesuatu yang kusuka sekaligus kubenci... Aku suka hujan yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Aku benci hujan yang ikut menjadi saksi atas kematian pangeran khayalanku yang telah menjadi nyata. Sungguh ironis. GaaSaku VampFic. RnR, please!


**Pluie**

_Akabara Hikari's First Oneshot and Vampfic_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing : GaaSaku_

_Rate : M for Bloody Scene_

_Warning : No Lemon!_

_A special fic for special people, Velavo —my partner ini crime (who requested this pairing), Kurosawa Tsubaki (who likes Gaara), and Nakashima Kumiko (who likes rain) _

_and also all readers and reviewers  
_

_Hope you'll like this and happy reading! ^^_

* * *

_Feuillesville..._

_**Pluie… **_

—_Hujan…_

_Je m'appele Haruno Sakura. __Les choses qui me plaît, c'est la pluie et il n'aimait pas la… pluie —_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hal yang kusukai adalah hujan dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah… hujan.

Hei, apa kalian meneratawakanku karena pernyataanku barusan?

OoO

_9 years ago..._

_**Une fois, j'avais fantasmé sur quelque chose**_

—_Suatu ketika, aku berkhayal tentang sesuatu_

Aku adalah tipe seorang gadis yang suka membaca. Buku, novel, komik, surat kabar, akh! Yang penting kalau bisa dibaca dan dapat memberi inspirasi untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa hausku akan informasi atau hanya sekedar bisa membuatku berimajinasi, aku suka! Dan… apa kalian tahu bacaan tentang hal apa yang selalu membuatku tertarik, penasaran, dan ingin menyelaminya terus sampai aku bosan?

Hujan? Bukan. Bukan hujan.

Kuberitahu kalian, aku suka semua hal tentang _vampire_ sang makhluk abadi. Mulai dari novel-novelnya —baik novel lokal maupun terjemahan, komik-komiknya, dan aku pun jadi sering berselancar mencari semua hal tentang _vampire_ di dunia maya yang tiada batas itu.

Aku terpesona dengan kisah-kisah _vampire_ yang kubaca. Seorang gadis manusia yang cantik jelita yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran berparas rupawan jelmaan _vampire_. Saking tergila-gilanya aku dengan _vampire_ sampai-sampai teman-temanku banyak yang memvonis kalau aku sudah tidak waras.

Tapi aku tak peduli dengan yang telah mereka katakan setajam apapun itu. Hei! Setiap orang bebas berkhayal, bukan? Bebas berimajinasi sesuka hati, bukan? Kalau begitu, kalian tidak memiliki hak mengganggu bahkan menghentikan semua khayalanku tentang pangeran _vampire_ karena aku percaya kalau dia itu ada. Ya. Aku percaya, sangat percaya malah.

OoO

_**Ils me regardaient surpris**_

—_Mereka memandangku heran_

Langit sudah begitu kelam kelabu. Benar-benar mendung seakan ingin runtuh saja. Rintik gerimis yang hanya turun sekejap saja itu kemudian disusul oleh derasnya air hujan dengan cepatnya. Untung saja hujannya tidak berkolaborasi dengan angin. Siapapun yang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, secara otomatis akan langsung mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tidak terkecuali aku.

Aku berlarian menuju halte bus trans yang biasa aku naiki sepulang sekolah. Kututupi rambut merah muda sepunggungku dengan tas selempang cokelat tua kesayanganku. Ya. Aku tidak membawa payung.

Nasib mujur masih belum mau berpihak padaku. Halte yang akan kujadikan tempat berteduh telah dipenuhi banyak orang yang berdesak-desakkan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera menyeberang jalan yang kebetulan sepi menuju ke reruntuhan bekas halte di bawah pohon beringin yang besar dan rindang itu. Akhirnya kutemukan tempat untuk berteduh walaupun keadaanku sudah sangat basah sekarang.

Aku memeluk tubuhku yang kedinginan lalu mengusap-ngusapkan telapak tanganku pada lengan atasku. Aku kedinginan. Kulihat orang-orang yang sedang meneduh di halte itu memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Lalu aku melihat mulut mereka berkomat-kamit mengatakan sesuatu sambil terus melihat ke arahku. Ada sebagian juga yang menunjuk-nunjuk padaku.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Oh ya. Tentu saja mereka begitu. Aku baru sadar kalau tempat meneduhku ini adalah tempat yang sudah cukup lama tak terpakai dan orang-orang pun pasti akan berpikir berulang-ulang sebelum berhenti di tempat ini karena katanya tempat ini… angker. Ya, itu katanya. Katanya di sini suka ada penampakan.

OoO

_**Puis je l'ai rencontré**_

—_Kemudian aku bertemu dengan dia_

Kuusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menggangguku. Aku jadi ingat kata_ Mère_ —Ibu, _'Kalau kau takut, pikirkanlah hal-hal yang indah, lepaskan imajinasi liarmu sampai kau merasa tenang.'_ Baik, akan kucoba.

Aku mulai berkhayal lagi. Ya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku mengkhayal tentang _vampire_. Seorang lelaki yang kurasa dia seumuran atau paling tidak sedikit lebih tua daripada aku muncul dari balik pohon beringin. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan ada _tattoo_ kanji _Ai_ tertoreh di dahi sebelah kirinya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Sorot mata yang warnanya sama denganku itu menyiratkan kekosongan dan kesepian yang mendalam. Wajahnya pucat. Ia terkesan sangat dingin. Dalam hati aku bersorak, inikah sosok seorang pangeran v_ampire_ yang ada dalam khayalanku saat ini? Sungguh, inilah khayalan terbaikku. Ia terlihat sangat nyata. Apakah ini akibat karena sering membayangkan sosok seorang pangeran _vampire_ yang kuinginkan? Tapi, hei! Yang satu ini begitu… _parfait!__ —_sempurna!

"Nona, apa aku boleh ikut meneduh di sini?" Oh, ya ampun! Sekarang khayalanku bisa berbicara padaku. Apa aku sudah gila?

Pangeran khayalanku itu lalu menjentikkan jemarinya di depan mukaku.

"Hei! Apa kau melamun?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Eh? Tunggu! Aku mengucek-ucek mataku lalu mengedip-ngedipkannya berharap sosok sang pangeran segera hilang dari hadapanku. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Masih kulihat dia di hadapanku dan kini dia melakukan gerakan mengibas-ibaskan salah satu tangannya di depan wajahku. Eh? Dia nyata?

"Nona?" Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh. Oh. Ya?" Kurasakan wajahku menghangat ketika melihat dia tersenyum padaku.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sadar." Ujarnya dan dia masih tersenyum.

Ya ampun! Betapa malunya aku! Berkhayal tentang pangeran _vampire_ tapi ternyata dia adalah nyata dan manusia… mungkin. Oh, tidak! Dia manusia, Sakura. Jangan berharap lagi kalau sosok di depanmu ini adalah _vampire!_

"Hujannya bertambah deras, pasti kau kedinginan." Dia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di atas bahuku, menutupi baju seragam sekolah yang kupakai.

"_Merci_ —terima kasih." Kupastikan wajahku sudah lebih merah daripada apel merah karena rasa panas pun sudah menjalar rata di seluruh permukaan kulit wajahku.

Namun, ketika aku sadar bahwa kedua tangannya masih bertengger di atas kedua bahuku, aku merasakan ada sensasi lain, sensasi yang membuatku sedikit merinding.

"_Ngg… _Ta-tanganmu…" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"_Aa…"_ Ia agak terkesiap dan langsung menarik tangannya. "_Excuse-moi_ —Maafkan aku." Katanya kemudian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan muali reda. Kuangkat tangan kiriku dan kulihat jam yang kupasang di sana.

"Eh? Sudah jam 4?!"Aku heboh sendiri. "Gawat! _Mère_ menitip belanjaan untuk makan malam padaku, aku harus cepat!"

Aku akan berlari pergi begitu saja kalau aku tidak merasakan tasku ditarik. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda itu…

Oh, ya. Kenapa aku akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang itu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu dulu? Bodoh!

"Masih hujan begini kau mau pergi, eh?" Tanyanya dingin.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi begitu menakutkan. Aku mengangguk.

"Ini." Dia lalu menyodorkan payung yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna putih bening.

"Eh? Kau bawa payung?" Tanyaku heran.

"Pakailah…" Katanya. "Tapi kembalikan jaketku dulu sebelum kau pergi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Aku jadi tak enak hati.

Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Aku memberikan jaketnya dan dia menyerahkan payungnya padaku.

Aku langsung membuka payung itu. "_Merci_ —terima kasih... Oh, ya. Kenalkan aku Sakura. Kalau kau?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Gaara. Ya, itu namaku."

Karena ternyata pemuda berambut merah darah itu tak juga balas meraih tanganku, kutarik tanganku kembali.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Gaara."

"Hn." Hei! Apa tak ada lagi balasan yang lebih singkat dan dingin daripada ini?

"Hari sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu. Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan payung ini? Dan… di mana kau sekolah?"

Dia tersenyum, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak sekolah dan kau… bisa temui aku di sini ketika hujan. Aku pasti akan ada di sini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aneh. Ya, ada yang tidak kumengerti pada kata-katanya barusan. Seolah ada makna yang disamarkan di sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku selalu lewat sini kok. Jadi kau tunggu saja ya? _Au revoir_ —sampai jumpa." Aku pun tersenyum padanya.

Dia mengangguk. "_Soyez prudent sur la route_ —hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku segera menyeberang jalan untuk menuju supermarket terdekat yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Begitu aku sampai di seberang jalan, kutolehkan wajahku ke belakang untuk memastikan Gaara tidak kesal karena kutinggal. Namun dia sudah tidak ada.

OoO

_**Pluie… **_

—_Hujan…_

Sejak sore itu, aku selalu berharap agar hujan turun keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah siang atau sore. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sudah 3 hari ini hujan tidak turun pada saat yang diharapkan. Kalaupun turun pasti malam hari. Tak mungkin _Mère_ memberiku izin keluar malam-malam apalagi hanya untuk mengembalikan payung. Lagipula Gaara tidak mungkin menungguku malam-malam hanya untuk payung. Kecuali kalau di makhluk nokturnal seperti _vampire_.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke lapangan olahraga setelah bosan memerhatikan_ Maîtresse_ Kurenai yang sedari tadi membahas tentang Teori Asam-Basa dan bosan menunggu bel pulang sekolah yang tidak kunjung berbunyi. Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga hujan turun hari ini.

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Sedikit demi sedikit pada tanah lapangan yang sedang kulihat penuh dengan jejak-jejak air berupa noktah-noktah kecil yang kian lama kian banyak jumlahnya. Senyum simpul terlukis di wajahku. Hujan yang kutunggu akhirnya turun.

OoO

_**Je suis venu de tenir promess**_

—_Kudatang untuk menepati janji_

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat setelah keluar dari kelas. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana caranya sampai di tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin sebelum hujan reda.

"Sakura!" Seseorang memanggilku saat aku sedang membuka payungku.

Kulihat setengah badan Ino menyembul dari jendela _Limousine_ yang dinaikinya sambil melambai ke arahku. "Aku duluan ya, Sakura? _Au revoir_ —Sampai jumpa!"

Sebenarnya aku masih tak enak hati karena menolak ajakan gadis berambut pirang yang baik hati itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Ketika aku tiba di depan halte bus trans, kutengok pohon beringin di depan jalan sana. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang bersandar pada pohon itu dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Dia benar-benar menungguku. Segera kuhampiri dia.

"_Bonjour_ —hai!" Sapaku.

Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sebagai balasan atas sapaanku.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanyaku sembari mengembalikan payungnya yang kusimpan dalam tasku.

Dia meraih payungnya. "Tak usah ditunggu pun, aku yakin kau pasti datang." Ujarnya datar.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Hm..." Aku mengangguk.

"Hujan sudah tak sederas seperti ketika kau datang. Mau aku tunjukkan tempat yang menakjubkan?" Dia menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Bagai terhipnotis oleh perkataannya, aku langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dia berjalan duluan, sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kuperhatikan punggung di depanku itu. Gaara... Dia pemuda yang misterius.

OoO

_**J'aime la pluie**_

—_Aku menyukai hujan_

Karena hujan, aku bertemu dengannya. Karena hujan, aku mengenalnya. Karena hujan, aku bisa selalu bersamanya. Karena hujan, aku menemukan cinta.

Karena hujan, aku bisa ada di sini lagi. Di tempat yang tempo hari dia bilang tempat yang menakjubkan. Sebuah kebun mawar yang cukup luas yang hanya dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan mawar merah dan mawar putih yang dipisahkan oleh jalan kecil. Sebuah kebun yang tersembunyi di belakang rumah bergaya Eropa Klasik yang menyerupai kastil yang letaknya tak jauh dari halte. Di sanalah tempat Gaara tinggal bersama seorang pelayan setianya, Yashamaru. Rumah yang bagaikan mesin waktu yang menyeretku ke zaman beberapa puluh bahkan beberapa ratus tahun silam.

Senang bukan kepalang ketika dia mengizinkanku untuk datang kemari sesering apapun aku mau. Semakin lama aku semakin merasa tak ingin pergi dari sini, tak ingin pergi dari sisinya.

OoO

_**Pluie… **_

—_Hujan…_

"Nona..." Yashamaru mengantarkan secangkir teh hangat untukku saat aku sedang memandangi mawar-mawar yang masih basah karena hujan deras barusan.

"_Merci _—terima kasih_._" Aku mengambil cangkir itu dari nampan.

Tampak ada yang berbeda dengan pelayan berambut cokelat itu. Bagian leher dan lengan kanannya diperban. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Yashamaru?"

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas_ —jangan khawatir... Saya baik-baik saja, Nona." Yashamaru menyembunyikan lengan kanannya itu di balik badannya. "Oh ya, sebelumnya maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi bisakah saya bicara sebentar dengan Nona di ruang tamu?" Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Boleh saja." Kami lalu menuju ruang tamu.

"Ini tentang Tuan Gaara." Yashamaru membuka percakapan.

"Eh? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Aku heran saja karena tiba-tiba pelayan satu-satunya di rumah ini mengajakku bicara empat mata tentang tuannya. "Apa dia sakit lagi?"

Ya. Gaara memang sering sakit. Entah sakit apa. Yashamaru pasti bilang kalau dia tidak enak badan, sedangkan Gaara selalu bilang kalau dia hanya dehidrasi biasa. Tapi apa tidak aneh kalau terlalu sering dehidrasi? Air kan mudah didapat, terlebih dia jarang keluar rumah dengan alasan kondisi fisik yang lemah. Lain halnya dengan _vampire_, kalau dia tidak mencari mangsa untuk diminum darahnya ya dia akan dehidrasi, ngg.. Apa sebutan untuk kurang minum darah?

Sakura! Berhentilah menghubungkan segala sesuatu dengan _vampire!_

"Bukan. Bukan soal itu." Sanggah Yashamaru.

"Kalau begitu tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu, Nona."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Tuan Gaara itu bukan tipe orang yang suka sembarangan ke rumah ini apalagi mengizinkannya untuk sering kemari. Entah sudah berapa lama tak ada yang bertamu kemari dan sebelum-sebelumnya, jika memang ada yang Tuan Gaara ajak ke sini, dia tidak akan kemari lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya." Tutur Yashamaru. Wajahnya seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Aku lalu memperhatikan seisi ruangan di mana aku berada. Banyak lukisan-lukisan dan barang-barang kuno seperti peninggalan bangsawan masa lalu. Ya. Memang kesannya menyeramkan seperti rumah hantu. Tapi aku sangat suka. Oh, tentu saja suka, aku kan memang pernah berkhayal pergi ke kastil _vampire_ dan kuanggap saja ini memang kastil _vampire_.

"Mungkin karena aku sangat suka dengan suasana rumah ini." Sahutku kemudian.

"Bukan!" Suara Yashamaru yang tiba-tiba meninggi itu membuatku terkejut. "Ini pertanda kalau Tuan Gaara benar-benar menginginkanmu!" Mata pelayan itu menatap tajam mataku.

"Eh?"

Yashamaru menutup mata sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut, Nona. Maksudku, kurasa Tuan Gaara menyukaimu, Nona. Nona pun demikian, bukan?"

Aku mendadak _blushing_. Kutundukkan kepalaku agar wajahku yang sudah merah padam ini tak terlihat oleh Yashamaru.

"Nona, kumohon... Tolong buat Tuan Gaara bahagia."

"Eh?"

OoO

_**Quand je connais un secret**_

—_Ketika aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia_

Ini pertama kalinya aku diizinkan masuk ke kamar Gaara. Begitu dingin, sunyi, dan misterius seperti pemiliknya yang sekarang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang serba putihnya. Dia sakit lagi.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur itu.

Kulihat, wajahnya begitu pucat, semakin ke sini semakin memucat. Ingin rasanya sekali saja menyentuhnya untuk memastikan dia terkena demam atau tidak tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut apalagi mengingat selama ini aku tidak pernah menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung atau lebih tepatnya dia selalu menghindari kontak denganku.

Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat bahwa dia sedang menderita. Gaara, maukah kau berbagi denganku?

Kubuka lembaran novel yang kuberi pembatas. Ya, aku akan membaca novel sembari menunggunya bangun.

"Kau suka membaca ya?"

"Gaa—Gaara?"

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Sakura." Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak kok. Aku saja yang terlalu serius membacanya." Sanggahku dilanjutkan oleh tawa kecil.

"Kalau boleh tahu, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan yang kubaca.

"Oh. Ini." Aku memperlihatkan _cover_ novel yang bergradasi biru-hitam padanya sekilas. "The Prince of Midnight karangan Miura Asuka."

"Oh.." Komentarnya. "Memangnya tentang apa? Sepertinya kau sangat suka."

"Tentu saja aku sangat suka. Ini kan tentang _vampire_."

"..."

"Ceritanya itu tentang seorang pria yang berubah menjadi _vampire_ pada tengah malam. Dia mencari mangsa tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi dia tidak merasa puas karena ada satu orang yang belum dia minum darahnya, kekasih pemuda tadi. Sampai halaman yang sudah kubaca, pemuda itu belum menemukan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang sehari setelah sang pemuda tega menghabisi nyawa adik sang kekasih di depan mata sang kekasih." Beritahuku padanya.

"_Vampire_ yang belum bisa mengontrol rasa hausnya itu pasti bukan _pureblood._" Gaara mengubah posisi tidurannya ke arahku.

"Eh? Kau juga tahu tentang _vampire_? Memang bukan. Dia adalah setengah _vampire_, keturunan dari _pureblood_ dan manusia biasa." Jelasku.

Pria yang masih terbaring itu tersenyum lagi padaku. "Wah. Wah. Tak kusangka gadis seperti dirimu menyukai _vampire_. Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang _pureblood_?"

Aku memasang pose berpikir. "Ummm.... Pokoknya kalau manusia digigit oleh _pureblood vampire, _maka ia akan berubah menjadi _vampire._"

Gaara manggut-manggut. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan _pureblood_?"

"Aku mungkin akan langsung jatuh cinta pada _vampire_ itu!" Seruku.

Kening tuan muda berambut merah kini berkerut. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi memang dari dulu aku sering berkhayal kalau pada suatu hari nanti aku pasti bertemu dengan pangeran _pureblood vampire_." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Gaara tiba-tiba memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku. Saking kagetnya, novel yang kupegang tadi terjatuh.

"Akulah _pureblood vampire._"

OoO

_**Je ne sais plus où la fantaisie où la réalité**_

—_Aku tak dapat membedakan lagi mana khayalan mana kenyataan_

"Akulah _pureblood vampire._"

Kata-katanya barusan seakan mencekik leherku samapi ke urat-uratnya. Aku jadi _speechless_. Ditambah, dia masih menggenggam kedua pergelanganku erat.

Sentuhan pertama darinya. Inikah rasanya disentuh oleh seorang _pureblood vampire_? Rasanya begitu dingin dan… menakutkan.

Matanya pun tak juga berhenti menatap mataku. _Emerald_ bertemu_ emerald_.

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa kau… serius?" Tanyaku masih sangsi. Ya, Tuhan. Aku memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan pangeran_ vampire_ seperti yang aku khayalkan, tapi kalau sepereti ini...

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda? Atau malah kau takut padaku?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut!" Kataku dengan tegas dan lantang sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Kukepal jemari tanganku erat-erat. "Tadi sudah kubilang kan…" Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air mataku tidak tumpah. "…kalau aku bertemu dengan _pureblood vampire_ mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya? Dan aku… aku…" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menutup mata. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku sudah banyak yang menetes membasahi tanganku. "…aku…aku memang mencintaimu, Gaara." Sekarang tangisku benar-benar pecah.

Melihatku begini, Gaara langsung mengangkat daguku dengan tangannya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedang berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Sakura… _Merci_ —terimakasih."

OoO

_**Pluie… **_

—_Hujan…_

Aku selalu senang menghabiskan waktu di sini walau langit selalu menangis saat aku datang ke rumah ini.

Tak ada alasan untuk sedih.

Karena cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Karena hanya di sinilah aku bisa bersamanya.

Bersama kekasihku, pangeran _vampire_-ku.

_Tringgg!!!_

Cangkir yang kupegang dan cangkir yang ia pegang beradu. Walaupun di luar hujan sangat deras dan berisik, bunyinya masih bisa terdengar jelas.

Hujan-hujan begini memang enak kalau minum cokelat panas. Ya, itu untukku. Kalau untuknya sudah pasti darah segar.

Menurut informasi dari Yashamaru, Gaara sudah lama sekali tidak minum darah manusia. Entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas, sekarang Gaara vegetarian. Maksudnya, dia hanya meminum darah segar yang berasal dari hewan. Dan yang paling disukainya adalah darah kelinci.

Aku heran. Kenapa dia tahan sekali tidak minum darah segar sebegitu lamanya? Aku tahu kalau _pureblood vampire _itu adalah _vampire_ yang paling bisa mengontrol dirinya. Tapi kalau lama-lama pasti menderita juga kan? Apa Gaara sering sakit gara-gara ini?

OoO

_**Je me suis blessé  
**_

—_Aku terluka_

Suatu hari aku bertanya. "Kapan kau terakhir minum darah secara normal?" Meminum darah secara normal di sini berarti meminum darah manusia.

Tangan kekasihku itu mengambil sebagian rambut merah mudaku lalu memainkannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

"Umm... Tidak boleh ya?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Yang kutahu, _pureblood vampire_ itu akan sangat menderita kalau terlalu lama tidak minum darah secara normal. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu..." Aku memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ahaha. Biar saja aku menderita seperti ini, lagipula aku kan sudah hidup terlalu lama dengan berbagai macam kesenangan."

Aku meninju bahunya pelan. "Gaara..."

Melihat ekspresiku yang sangat menampakkan betapa sebalnya aku, dia mengacak rambut bagian atasku. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu, ayo ikut!" Ajaknya.

Kemudian, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Cklerk!!_

Dia membuka kunci gudang yang sudah lama tidak ia buka.

_Wussshhh!_

Seekor kelelawar lewat di atas kali. "Ng!" Spontan aku langsung memeluk tangan Gaara.

"Tidak akan apa-apa selama aku ada di sini." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Udara di ruangan ini terasa tak begitu bersahabat dengan kulitku, dingin.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini sangat berdebu, kotor, banyak sarang laba-laba dan kelelawar. "_Hatsyuuuu!!_" Aku mulai bersin-bersin.

Gaara lalu membuka kain putih kusam yang menutupi dinding di depan kami. Sebuah lukisan terlihat.

Seorang pria berambut merah sedang berdiri memegangi kursi roda yang diduduki oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu. Semuanya berbusana ala bangsawan Eropa tempo dulu. Sang pria memandang wanita itu dan sang wanita tersenyum dengan wajah sendu ke arah sang pelukis.

"Itu kau?" Tunjukku pada gambar pria berambut merah dalam lukisan itu.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Kalau wanita itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia lalu tersenyum sambil melihat lukisan itu. "Dia... cinta matiku."

"Eh?"

"Itu sudah kisah lama, tak usah dibahas." Dia belum melepaskan pandangannya dari lukisan itu.

"Gaara, wanita itu sekarang masih ada?" Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan wanita itu. Ya, mungkin aku agak sedikit... cemburu.

"Ini dilukis beberapa saat sebelum dia meninggal. Beberapa saat setelah aku sekarat dan tiba-tiba dia datang dan ya, itulah saat terakhir aku meminum darah manusia." Jelasnya.

Entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar Gaara berubah. Dia terlihat lebih mengerikan. Aku mundur selangkah. Apa aku juga akan bernasib sama dengan wanita itu?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, oh ya, dan mungkin memang bisa, Gaara berkata, "_Vampire _juga bisa berubah, Sakura. Buktinya, tanpa darah manusia pun aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Dia semakin mendekat padaku. Telapak tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiriku. "Hujan sudah reda, mau ikut ke kebun mawar?"

Aku memaksakan senyum lalu mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyerangku.

Tangannya terus saja menggandengku. "Gaara..." Panggilku ketika kami sudah berada di tengah-tengah kebun mawar yang elok itu.

Gaara memandang ke arahku. "Sakura..." Dan tak lama kemudian dia merengkuh tubuhku dan aku mulai merasakan hangatnya pelukan pangeran _vampire_-ku dan juga semerbak wangi dari mawar-mawar yang ada di dekatku.

Pangeranku itu lalu menyibakkan rambutku dengan salah satu tangannya sedang tangan yang lain berada di pinggangku. Aku merasa geli ketika dia mulai mengendus-ngendus leher jenjangku. "A—apa yang akan kau..." Kata-kataku terhenti ketika hidungnya menempel pada hidungku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahuku. "Kau tahu kenapa dulu aku tak mau menyentuhmu? Karena kau begitu menggoda. Semakin aku sering menyentuhmu, semakin aku menginginkanmu. Cintaku itu egois. Cintaku berarti ingin memiliki."

"Gaara..." Jadi selama ini, kau...

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana akhir kisah cinta antara gadis manusia dengan pangeran _vampire_?" Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

Aku diam tak menjawab. Kumohon seseorang tolong aku.

"Jawab!" Perintahnya kasar.

"Sang gadis merelakan darahnya dihisap oleh sang pangeran..."

Gaara menyeringai lalu kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, kali ini dengan kasar. "Gaara, lepaskan!" Aku berontak.

Aku mulai kesulitan bernapas. Kurasakan Gaara meremas baju belakangku. Tangan satunya ia pakai untuk memegangi kepalaku. Dia mulai menjilat-jilati leherku dengan penuh nafsu. Siapapun, kumohon tolong aku...

"Kau perlu ingat, Sakura. _Vampire_ tidak akan bisa mencintai dengan tulus karena mereka tidak punya hati. Tapi, membuat orang jatuh cinta, bagi _vampire_ itu hanya hal kecil untuk memasukkan mangsa dalam perangkap." Ia berbisik padaku.

"Bohong!" Bantahku. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau _vampire_ juga bisa berubah? Sadarlah Gaara, sadarlah, kumohon..."

"Bodohnya kau kalau percaya pada _vampire_!"

Aku merasakan taring-taring tajamnya sudah menempel di atas permukaan kulit leherku, tinggal menunggu kapan akan ditancapkan. Aku mengatupkan mataku pasrah.

_Bang!_

Suara letusan tiba-tiba terdengar dan entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, Gaara menghilang.

Sebuah teriak kesakitan terdengar. "Keparat kau!" Ini suara Gaara, tapi di mana?

Aku terus mencari sumber suara untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Dan akhirnya kutemukan dua sosok pria di hadapanku. Yang satu adalah Gaara yang jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi dadanya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan merah kehitaman yang berbau amis. Yang satunya lagi, aku tak mengenalnya. Yang jelas dia pria dan memakai topi koboi sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat serta membawa_ shotgun _yang masih ia arahkan pada Gaara_. _Dia... _Vampire Hunter?_

Aku mengingat sekilas sedikit bagian yang aku lupakan dalam cerita _vampire_. Ya, aku melupakan tentang _Vampire Hunter_ —Pemburu _Vampire_ yang berasal dari makhluk yang sejenis denganku, manusia. Biasanya mereka berasal dari satu keluarga yang sama. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan turun temurun.

_Bang!_

Dia menembak lagi ketika Gaara akan berdiri.

_Crasshhh!_

Lagi-lagi darahnya keluar.

"Gaara!" Pekikku.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Dia memandang tajam padaku "Kau milikku."

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Gaara?" Dia sudah bersiap untuk menggigitku. Aku panik namun tak ada hal yang dapat aku lakukan.

_Bang!_

Tembakan ketiga diluncurkan tepat mengenai kepala Gaara.

Aku menangis, aku menjerit! Kepala Gaara meledak tepat di atas pundakku.

Mukaku dipenuhi cipratan-cipratan cairan menjijikan dan cairan-cairan menjijikan itu juga bersimbah seakan meleleh di sekujur tubuhku. Otak, mata, darah, cairan kekuningan dan...

_Hoekss!!!_

Aku memuntahkan sesuatu saking tidak tahan mencium bau amis yang begitu menyengat dari ceceran bekas ledakan kepala dan sebagian tubuh Gaara.

_Arrrghhhh!!!! _

Kuluapkan segala emosiku dengan teriakan.

Hujan deras turun lagi.

OoO

_**Jusqu'à ce que finalement je déteste la pluie**_

—_Hingga akhirnya aku membenci hujan_

Aku benci hujan karena kebodohanku.

Aku benci hujan yang telah mempertemukanku dengan dia.

Aku benci hujan yang ikut menjadi saksi atas kematian pangeran khayalanku yang sudah menjadi nyata.

Sungguh ironis. Sang pangeran diledakkan ketika sedang memeluk sang putri.

Lihat keadaanku sekarang? Bertambah menjijikan saja karena hujan!

Aku terus menjerit, menjerit, dan menjerit sampai pita suaraku seakan ingin putus.

Aku lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku takut.

Sang _Vampire Hunter_ berjalan melewatiku. Ia mebuka topi koboinya di tengah hujan yang deras sehingga tampak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu. Aku tak dapat mengenali wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku.

"Hei, Nona. Jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

OoO

_Back to present.._.

Itu hanyalah kisah lama. Dulu, aku memang menyukai dan tidak menyukai hujan karena hal itu. Lain halnya dengan sekarang.

Sekarang, aku menyukai hujan karena aku percaya bahwa hujan dapat membawa keberuntungan. Karena hujan dapat membawa keajaiban. Tujuh warna pelangi yang memukau itu contohnya. Warna yang membuat langit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Warna yang akan membingkai setiap tarian kebebasan menjadi berarti.

Dan aku tidak menyukai hujan karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku padanya, pada kenangan-kenangan kami, dan pada kejadian yang bagaikan mimpi buruk itu.

Dulu, aku hanya bisa berkhayal dan aku sadar kalau hanya berkhayal itu percuma saja. Tapi sekarang, aku bisa menjual khayalanku, imajinasiku, juga tulisanku bersama rekan-rekan kerja di tempat kerjaku ini, di sebuah kantor penerbitan buku. Aku baru selesai mengetik sebuah puisi permintaan dari seorang rekan kerja.

"Sakura, mana puisi yang kuminta?" Seorang pria berambut _raven_ datang menagih pesanannya.

"Ini. Aku baru saja mencetaknya." Dia menerima kertas yang aku berikan kemudian kulihat matanya menyusuri setiap kata yang telah tercetak di sana.

_Pluie…_

_Une fois, j'avais fantasmé sur quelque chose_

_Ils me regardaient surpris_

_Puis je l'ai rencontré_

_Pluie… _

_Je suis venu de tenir promess_

_J'aime la pluie_

_Pluie… _

_Quand je connais un secret_

_Je ne sais plus où la fantaisie où la réalité_

_Pluie…_

_Je me suis blessé_

_Jusqu'à ce que finalement je déteste la pluie_

"Lumayan." Komentarnya. "Sudah mau pulang, eh?" Tanyanya seraya melihatku beres-beres.

"Ng!" Aku mengangguk.

"Benar tidak mau kuantar?" Kulihat ada raut kecewa di wajahnya yang tersamar di wajahnya. Ya, rekan kerjaku yang bermata _onyx_ itu memang sulit ditebak emosinya karena ekspresi dan sorot matanya sering terlihat datar-datar saja seolah tak pernah memikirkan apapun.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok. _Au revoir_ —sampai jumpa."

"Hn." Jawabannya ini sedikit mengingatkanku pada dia.

Aku segera menuruni gedung dengan _lift_ dan begitu aku akan menyeberang, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku jadi menyesal menolak tawaran temanku tadi.

"Kau butuh payung, Nona?" Seseorang yang suaranya terdengar begitu familiar menawariku payung dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh.

Rambut merah, kanji _Ai_, dan payung putih bening transparan yang sama seperti waktu itu.

"Gaa—Gaara?"

**Tamat!**

* * *

_Tam taram taram! Hello all!  
_

_Apakah saya berbakat menulis Vampire Fict? *gubrak*  
_

_Hontoni gomen kalo jelek, tidak memuaskan, dan banyak salah, maklum masih amatir. *dilempar ke kutub*_

_Ah, jadi speechless deh saya._

_Ok. Silahkan sampaikan semuanya lewat ripiu!_

_Terima kasih._


End file.
